


【承包全宇宙】非典型营业关系

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *被蒸煮甜晕了不知道挤了点什么过期中秋狗血糖水存档*娱乐圈AU，歌手丫x演员鱼，追鱼火葬场*有私设，OOC*比不过蒸煮，想自闭歇业了ToT





	【承包全宇宙】非典型营业关系

【1】  
金宇硕的经纪人给他丢了个新的综艺资源，从出道开始就在片场打滚从没接过综艺的金宇硕翻了两下节目介绍问，“这种CP营业节目叫我上干吗？我又不是没戏演。”  
经纪人讳莫如深：“公司新签了个人气歌手，想炒作一下。正好他要接你下一部戏的主题曲，这不，凑上了嘛。”  
金宇硕皱皱眉，“必须要接的工作？”  
“你觉得呢，我的小祖宗。”  
“谁这么大面子能请得动你在我拍戏时候来说服我上综艺。”  
经纪人干巴巴地笑了笑，“我们韩部长可说了，这个人你听了名字一定不会拒绝的。”他往房门口后撤了一步，“是曹承衍。”

金宇硕惊得瞪大了眼。  
“……怎么会是他?”大约停顿了一秒钟的功夫，他把台本放到桌上，轻轻嗤笑了一声，“什么时候曹大歌手也需要捆绑炒作了？别是你们想先来说服我这种三流演员，回头跟人家说我倒贴吧？”  
“怎么可能？我的哥哥欸你对自己有点清醒的认知，你什么咖还需要别人提携。”经纪人反手把门关上。

“人家曹歌手本来也不同意的，韩部长一说是你，立马答应了。你们不是大学校友吗？当帮同窗一个忙呗，他经纪约刚转来我们公司，上上下下盯得紧，要是转约之后第一张专辑卖不好，那日子可不会好过。”

【2】  
金宇硕第二天一早刚下夜戏就被保姆车从片场宿舍接去了电视局的节目组事前会议。一整夜没睡他多少有些困顿，手上拿了杯特浓咖啡敲门走了进去。  
会议室里人差不多全齐了，他一眼就看到了曹承衍。

……距离毕业聚会见到之后有多久了？  
好像快四五年了吧。他有些恍惚。

曹承衍大学念的音乐工程，他念表演，大学里唯一的交集是曹承衍那个音乐剧系的话痨室友李翰洁和金宇硕同一个演剧社，曹承衍经常来剧场等室友，金宇硕作为台柱子经常在台上看见他。毕业大戏的时候他们社长从李翰洁那个大嘴巴嘴里知道对方搞音乐，请曹承衍帮忙做了金宇硕这整部剧的音乐。

人前招呼没好好打过，毕业之后也没再联系。表面看上去怎么都是确实不熟的样子，要不是他喝醉酒口无遮拦乱说话，我不可能这么多年了还记得。  
金宇硕在心里腹诽。

“你好，我是金宇硕。”他伸出手。  
“曹承衍，有劳指教。”  
金宇硕从指尖明显感觉到了曹承衍的用力，他抬头对上了对方的视线，那里面的东西他不懂，就好像……准备狩猎自己的猎物一样，让他心里警铃大作。他从以前开始就觉得自己很不擅长对付眼前这个人，今天看来在圈子里摸爬滚打这么些年被人叫了这么久“人精”，再面对面遇上依然还是在对方像X射线一样的眼神里束手无策。  
不过说虽这样说，金宇硕良好的表情管理技能依然优秀到骗过所有不知情者的眼睛。一屋子的工作人员看看背景材料，又看他们表演问候，终于——  
“哎呀宇硕啊……”和他相熟的台长问，“你们不熟吗？”  
他迅速收回了被握住的手，摆出了一副笑眯眯的表情点点头回复道：“第一次见呢。”  
“确实今天第一次见。”曹承衍又坐了回去，双手交叉放在桌上，貌似很认真地点了点头附和道。

【3】  
这综艺打着“探秘艺人私下生活，揭露真正一面”的旗号。一起上节目的嘉宾或多或少有些关联，节目会通过一个月每天24小时不间断的合宿生活揭秘他们之间真正的感情状况。在这一个月时间里，除了私密工作外所有的行程都会被节目跟拍或安排摄像头。可以说看点即是全方位暴露，为观众提供茶余饭后的新鲜八卦谈资，譬如上上上期有一对官宣小情侣合住一个月被发现是虚假恋情，上一期有对前后辈入住，最后被发现一直以来的关照其实是爱情之类。  
总而言之，对真CP来说很考验感情，对假营业来说很考演技，上这节目很需要勇气。因为完全暴露在隐蔽摄像头下，一个不小心就会人设坍塌，是个非常技术的技术活。  
金宇硕的经纪人冒出了一头冷汗，他悄悄问一旁的韩胜宇：“他们看起来一点都不熟，不会有什么风险吧？别把两个人人设都搞塌了。”  
“怎么会？”韩胜宇气定神闲双手抱胸。  
“我们祖宗……哎部长你又不是不知道我们宇硕这个暴脾气，万一闹掰了……”  
“不可能。”  
“啥？”  
“我说他们俩，”韩胜宇回头看他一眼，是一贯温和的样子，“不可能。”

【4】  
这节目事前会议没什么内容，无非就是告知两位主人公接下来的一个月时间，住宿会搬到一起，除了机密的私人行程外都会被节目组无孔不入的摄像头拍到，当然节目方也非常大气地表示，既然经纪公司打点了，拍到了什么画面只要不是特别过分，在维持节目话题度的KPI下一定会妥善”友好“地剪辑两位的演出。  
金宇硕昨夜一夜没睡觉，脑子转速比以往稍慢一些，今天戴了眼镜遮住红血丝，看起来格外乖巧。自打主动问候之后，他就进入了”无口人“的沉默状态，时不时认真点一下头表示自己在听，心里疯狂设想在各种之后可能会遇到的场景里应该怎么去应付坐对面这个人。  
“早知道就不答应了……”他默默吐槽自己，“展示什么善人情怀啊金宇硕……人家看起来过得这么好根本不需要你那点无谓的帮忙好吗？”

“金宇硕先生？金宇硕先生？？”  
“嗯？我在。您说。”他动了动滑下鼻梁的眼镜，眨眨眼试图用“美貌攻击”躲避走神的责备。  
“再次提醒您一下，今天出了这扇门之后会先开始一小时预录直播，明天开始正常拍摄。两位需要最后达成一下共识吗？”  
“什么共识？”他茫然，转瞬就回归了状态迅速低头表达歉意，”不好意思我昨晚通宵了刚刚有点走神。“  
“……选个结局吧，金宇硕先生。”对面的人放下了二郎腿，上半身往他的方向靠近了一些，很是认真地看他，“就像打RPG游戏那样，是Happy ending皆大欢喜，还是分道扬镳再也不见？”  
怕金宇硕说错话，经纪人赶紧在他耳边出声提醒：“节目设定是你们俩许久未见，好兄弟。”  
他想，没毛病，只是做兄弟而已简单得很。  
于是他说：“兄弟营业的程度我没问题的，虽然曹先生不是演员，不过多少希望您带点演技双方互惠互利。”  
这话讲得很明白了，曹承衍眼神里一刹那风云变幻莫测，随后归于平静，“那请金宇硕先生尽量多担待一些，我毕竟不是演员出身。”  
“没问题。”金宇硕慢条斯理站起来理了理衣服下摆，吐了一口浊气又深深吸了一口，眼神一变就好像入戏了一样，“那先从换称呼开始吧，是朋友叫敬语怪怪的，叫平语吧。”  
“好，宇硕。”曹承衍的声音听起来像上高音区的颤音一样抖了一下，音量本来不大，但被耳尖的金宇硕抓了个正着。  
真是要命，他想。过了这么多年，这个人大概还是早晚会要了我的命。

【5】  
保姆车上装了摄像头，是直播。  
保姆车上装了摄像头，是直播。  
保姆车上装了摄像头，是直播。  
先上车坐下的金宇硕在心里默念了三遍，强忍住了想把身后的曹承衍推下车的冲动。  
“……哥你坐我边上啊？”保姆车很大欸，你能坐后面吗？？  
曹承衍一屁股坐在他边上，往他的方向侧了一点，掏出屁股下面的安全带，边系边“埋怨”他：“呀宇硕啊，同年亲故叫什么哥啊，我们很生分吗？”  
金宇硕眼睛一转就看见了装在驾驶员靠背上的那个摄像头，他干巴巴地扯了下嘴角，看来对方比他更能适应角色，那他一个做演员的怎么能输？  
像是背台本一般，他低着头一点看对方的意思都没有，“很久没见了，确实有些生分。”

“宇硕，”曹承衍停顿了很久，看着前方的摄像头突然开口，“我们有四五年没见了吧。”  
“嗯？嗯……”金宇硕微微皱眉算了一算，把滑下鼻梁的眼镜往上一推，“马上快五年了。”  
“时间还真快啊。”  
“……嗯。”他搞不懂对方有什么目的，只能先被动回应。  
曹承衍的视线从前方转到了他身上，似乎是好好上下打量了他一下，“你还是和以前一样。”  
“有吗？”他可不想在镜头前输人，“大家都说我变了很多呢。演技成熟了，做人圆……”  
“还是和以前一样好看。”对方若有似无地扬了下嘴角打断他，这一下不知道是不是笑了，眯起的眼里闪过了一丝光亮。  
金宇硕不知道想起了什么，丢掉了顾及直播的那点小心思突然发难，“曹承衍你怎么，这么多年了还是个外貌党吗？”  
“不是。”  
“至少证明你没整过容。”  
“你是不是有病？”

“扑哧。”曹承衍笑了一声，突然倾身过来挡在了金宇硕和前方的摄像头之间，“生气的样子可爱多了。”声音不大不小，刚好能被收录。  
在摄像头看不到的地方，过近的距离里，他笑眯了眼的样子让金宇硕觉得看到了狐狸。  
接下来发生的事也确实证实了金宇硕的想法。  
曹承衍无声地做了下嘴型：“有摄像头。”  
那你倒是好好演呐！！金宇硕使劲瞪了他一眼。  
接下来怎么演？曹承衍像看好戏似地看着他，又无声地问了一句。  
金宇硕气到不想看他，镜头里看起来他低垂了一下眼，再抬起的时候眼神和脸色都变了。  
“怎么，当初撩过了就跑，现在又说这些有的没的，有意思吗曹承衍先生？”

在背对镜头的地方，曹承衍愣了一愣。  
正看着直播信号流的经纪人虎躯一震，一把抓住了一旁韩胜宇的胳膊：“哥，完了完了！”  
韩胜宇拍拍他，又摇了摇头：“不会的。你别紧张。”他朝监视器的方向扬了扬下巴，“你看。”

“有意思。”曹承衍把人压在了座位上，“想和你续前缘的意思。”

曹承衍亲上去的那一刹那，金宇硕忽地瞪大了因为熬夜有些发红的眼，直播镜头里看起来无辜委屈又惹人怜爱。  
“哥！”眼看着两个经纪人的嘴张成了“O”型，韩胜宇笑眯眯地拍拍下级抓上他胳膊求救的手，“没事，我觉得这个话题角度也挺好的，再续前缘也很带感不是么？”他掏出手机看了看新跳出来的热搜——  
“曹承衍金宇硕惊天爱情提前公开！”

【6】  
直播信号断了之后，金宇硕背对着曹承衍接了经纪人的电话。  
“我的祖宗，这你打算怎么演，你看看那些营/销/号都在说什么，人家连你们大学一起出活动的照片都扒出来了说你们旧情死灰复燃，这——你出道这么多年清清白白的怎么就……！”  
“还有还有，还有这个！什么你难忘旧情借自己的人脉关系求来了这次综艺和曹承衍演出……嘿这讲得还挺是回事的你倒的确是第一次上综艺来着但你没有求着来共演啊！！”  
“哎我的天呐，这又是个什么鬼啊怎么能这么说我们哥呢！什么情伤被抛弃，又要再续前缘，曹承衍首度公开恋情是否追妻火葬场??”

“……你说话声音小一点，吵得我耳朵痛。”金宇硕把手机拿得离耳朵远了点。  
经纪人喋喋不休地报着热搜爆料，从猜测两个人苦大仇深破镜重圆到金宇硕那个红了眼被亲的特写镜头证明委屈求全情根深种，再到曹承衍渣男想挽回爱情全写了个遍。  
金宇硕听不下去，想喊他停一停，刚一张嘴被曹承衍塞了杯温水，拿着手机的手被往身后掰了一点角度。  
曹承衍的气息全喷在了他的后脖子上，“事已至此，就演下去吧。”  
后脖颈接触到的温热让金宇硕背上一紧，他手往前一缩，夺回了通话权。

“哥，哎！哥！你俩怎么还在一起呢？咋整，我要去花钱压热搜吗？”  
金宇硕回头瞪了曹承衍一眼，继续讲电话，“花什么钱？本来不就是来炒作的么？炒大了公司还不满意？”

挂了电话他猛地转过身，几乎咬牙切齿：“曹承衍你不会演就别演不行吗？”  
曹承衍心想着我没演，话到嘴边却变成了：“确实没接到戏，我不是专业的你知道。”  
金宇硕气不打一处来，他瞪了曹承衍一眼，胸口上下起伏了好几次，终于平静了下来，“你能改改你这毛病吗？现在倒好了，你不演都不行了。”  
曹承衍盯着他。  
金宇硕的目光游离着，四处乱飘躲避曹承衍的注视，他舔了舔后槽牙，继续装作无事说道：“……你有喜欢的人吗？”

“……有。”  
金宇硕心里一沉，想起了一些成年旧事之后倒是释怀了，“啊，还是我们系那个你没追上的系花吗？看不出来你还挺长情的啊。哎算了先解决我们这摊烂摊子，你要不就把我当她替身勉强凑合一个月吧，反正没亲密行为男孩子之间打打闹闹现在都会被当成暧昧行为的，到时候公关稿放大炒作一下也就能混过去了。我委屈个半年，过个半年热度下去了再出个声明说和平分手应该就没什么事了。”  
他脑子转得很快，又一着急就会语速加快。曹承衍过了半分钟都没反应，他猜是信息量过于巨大对方需要消化，于是又好心问：“我说，这样还行吗？”  
“你……不介意？”  
“我有什么好介意的，我还能赶这波洗个痴情长情伤痛人设，要是你得罪我了我还能反踩你一脚忘恩负义，舆论优势在我这，曹承衍，我可是能占到便宜的。”他头头是道地给对方分析。  
呵，金宇硕。  
他在心里骂自己。  
你可真是没脸没皮了，就为了当年一句话执念到现在。还这么拉下脸面给人台阶下，真是出息了。

曹承衍盯着他看了仿佛有一个世纪那么长，长到金宇硕差点抬手摸摸自己的脸颊是不是被烧穿了，才终于看到他嘴皮动了动。  
“好。”曹承衍闭了一下眼，又看回他，声音不大不小刚好是金宇硕一个人能听到的音量，“要是到时候我惹你不开心，你要出公关稿说我什么都行。”  
“你别太有负担，虽然我这个人心硬得和石头一样，但不是那种得了便宜又卖乖的人。”他松了口气，又赶紧解释了一句。  
“我知道的。”曹承衍靠回了自己的椅子靠垫，“我一直都知道的。”  
后面那句实在音量太小，金宇硕没听清也没好意思问。

直到后来他都不知道，曹承衍当时很小小声地说了一句：“总归我欠你，只要你开心，做什么都行。”

【7】  
热搜挂了一天一夜，直到他们俩第二天各自把行李搬进“新房”，已经变成了两家粉丝一边倒支持家里欧巴赶紧在一起。

“这可真是名副其实的营业CP了。”金宇硕站在客厅看曹承衍收拾行李打扫房间，扶了下额头，默默想。  
“怎么了?”大约是感觉到了他的视线，曹承衍拿着抹布擦完沙发直起身问他。  
“没什么，哪里需要我帮忙吗?”  
“你今天什么行程？”  
“下午有场戏，午饭在这吃。”  
“那一起吧，你去叫外卖。”曹承衍指挥他。  
“你要吃什么？”他拿起电视机柜上的无绳电话，转头问。  
“都行。”曹承衍的声音远远地从卫生间伴随着他拿着拖把的脚步传了回来，他正在检查地板上是否还有灰尘，“你照着自己喜欢的点就行，我都可以。”  
“好吧。”金宇硕搜刮了一通记忆，打通电话之后火速报了几个菜。

“你点鸡爪了吗?”  
“什么?”  
“我记得你以前很喜欢吃鸡爪。”

“你怎么记性突然变得这么好了？”  
“我一直记性很好，特别是关于你的事情。”

骗人，你隔天就能忘得一干二净。  
金宇硕咬了咬嘴唇，张嘴胡说：“我下午要拍场亲密戏，不方便。”  
“哦。”曹承衍忽然想起了什么似的，突然在他背后问了一句，“亲密戏？那我能去探班吗？”

【8】  
金宇硕在的剧组才开机没两周，戏份还在他作为刚出社会的菜鸟努力奋斗，女主此时还是他公司的顶头上司，要说亲密戏那还早得很，今天这场演的是金宇硕忙于在公司各个部门之间奔波却被前辈陷害遭人误会，被罚做苦力的剧情。

他当然想当然要拒绝曹承衍的想法，但节目组显然看着热搜不嫌事大，一通电话打了招呼，就把两个人打包送去了片场上班。

金宇硕一个头两个大，换了妆发走出更衣室看见对方正斜靠在门边，高定的衬衣皮带西裤，额前一缕刘海上午搞清洁时掉了下来他没重新梳回去，看起来骚气又金贵，微妙得和职场剧环境很是符合的样子。  
衣冠禽兽，危险得很。  
他心里开始亮红灯警报。

曹承衍两只手插在裤袋里，一步一步走过去，眉毛一挑问：“不打算解释点什么？”  
“……有什么好解释的，临时换景了而已。”金宇硕自己都开始佩服自己睁眼瞎吹牛的能力。  
对方意味深长地“哦”了一声，“今天这幕会用我的插曲。”他好整以暇，仿佛在等待猎物上钩，“来听听你的想法，看看是不是理解得对。”  
“你等会上边上直接看吧，别出声打扰剧组。”金宇硕不想和这个人纠缠，每次纠缠都好像会输得一败涂地，他想先主动逃开。

曹承衍也没坚持要听他讲戏，反正之后有的是单独沟通的机会。他就站场记边上静静地看。  
金宇硕进角色很快，衬衣领带扣得规规矩矩的，袖口挽到肘，他本来骨架就小，稍一拱背倒还真的就是新人乖巧又胆小的姿态。  
他在低头听人训斥，嘴里不停说着“对不起”，大大的眼睛里满是无措，偶尔想争辩几句都被人立刻打断，旁人看起来确实可怜，忍不住想要怜爱那种。

曹承衍想了想这人以往的模样，摇摇头无声地笑了笑。  
演技还是一如既往很好呢，宇硕。

【9】  
戏演到一半，突然火警警报响了起来。  
整个工作组茫然，场务打电话询问物业发生了什么。

“怎么了？是真的着火了？还是预演？剧本里没有说有火警的戏份啊。”搭戏的演员走过来问。  
金宇硕走在同僚身后大概两步开外，他看看曹承衍，就是不愿意再往前迈一步。

“确认了，是的确起火了，请大家暂时先撤离。”  
片场广播响起，工作组呼啦一声就开始往逃生梯撤。

金宇硕走在最后，先前入戏有点深，他整个人还是懵懵的，不说话只是乖巧地跟着人。  
曹承衍拿起外套，手机，一把拉过他就走。

不知道火情大小，但看情况应该并不是很严重，整幢楼的其他楼层陆陆续续有人挤进逃生梯。  
带着包的，背着电脑的，拿着手机还在打电话的。一时之间狭窄的逃生楼梯很是热闹。

他们两走在一起，身后一个在这幢楼上班的白领妹子和同事边走边聊。  
“刚刚警报响了通知撤离的时候，一瞬间我就想到了要把手上这封邮件给发了，不然就来不急上线了。哎现在想想真是胆子大。”  
“谁不是呢，我第一反应拿起手机抱起电脑，走到逃生梯想起来工牌没拿，还回去拿了自己的工牌，想想真的是……不要命了。”  
“我当时都看到烟从对面楼梯窜上来了，边跑边给我妈打了个电话，我们可是在22楼，跑下去来不及的话那只能烧成炭了。”

不停转向的逃生梯让人晕头转向，好不容易跟着人流走到了大楼前的广场，淹没在嘈杂的人潮里，金宇硕碰了碰曹承衍握住他的手，突然问了一个问题：“如果真的起火了，就给你十秒，你带什么走？”  
“刚刚那种吗？手机，钱包，把你带走。”

“曹承衍，别开我玩笑。”  
“没开玩笑，就是这么想的。”  
金宇硕抬头，眯起眼看了曹承衍好久，然后忽然卸了浑身的力气说了一句：“曹承衍你演技真的很差。还有，这里没有摄像头。”  
“我知道。”他额头上还有些细密的汗珠，大概是由于刚才跑了十几层楼梯的缘故。  
金宇硕叹了口气，“你知道还这么回答？”

“反正我说什么你都当做戏，不是么？”  
金宇硕有些恍惚，半晌后不知道看向了哪里，也不知是和谁说话，没头没脑一句，声音很小，刚刚巧够曹承衍在人群中听清的程度：“你知不知道，心再硬的人，也是会哭的。”

【10】  
这场不大不小的“火灾”后来被查明是道具组借用的场地因为电力过载短路冒了烟，触发自动报警器后系统通知了全楼疏散。  
没有大事，自然也就各回各岗，继续搬砖。

金宇硕和曹承衍各怀心思，倒也没生出什么“人这辈子遇见一次火灾警报已经是中头等大彩级别的事情”的想法。不过他们俩不在意，并不代表有人不在意。  
隔天八卦新闻就上了一条相关热搜：“曹承衍火场救爱，是失而复得还是……？”不知道哪儿埋伏着的娱记拍了一组照片，金宇硕从经纪人手机里看到时连连称赞对方抓拍品味挺高，把两个人拍得还真有那么一点火场情缘，英雄救美的感觉。

营/销/号们一窝蜂而上，添油加醋描述了一个感人至深的火场老情人冰释前嫌，重修旧好的故事。  
经纪人心里累，“哥你知道外面人都怎么讲吗?”  
“他们说，你们这看起来又像营业又像真的，真真假假分不清，但感觉糖还挺好吃的，居然想一直追下去了。”

金宇硕苦笑，心想还好没在我身上按窃听器，不然分分钟脱粉回踩两个人。  
“反正都是假的，营业罢了。”他也不管曹承衍就在保姆车后排“看风景”，确认过这属于非拍摄时段后，他轻轻说道。

至于事实上哪些是真的，哪些是假的，他自己都没法分清楚。

【11】  
那之后的“同居”生活过得异常顺遂。金宇硕的镜头感很好，不管多隐蔽都能感觉得到，他摸清了所有合住区域的摄像头，划出了几个拍摄盲区，手机kakao传给曹承衍约法三章：  
i.在非拍摄区域固定时间每天讨论剧本方向，调整营业剧本  
ii.在拍摄区域全天经过都必须按照营业剧本执行，细节可自由发挥  
iii.私人行程时短信确认对方周围的情况，没有拍摄后可进行开放式沟通

曹承衍在隔壁房间秒回“好”。

有了具体的对应方案，在观众们的视角里就变成了今天曹承衍去了趟超市，回来把卫生间的香薰换成了金宇硕喜欢的味道，衣物柔顺剂换成了上次金宇硕看电视时不小心说想要试试的那个爆珠新款，叫了外卖鸡爪，辣的不辣的都先把骨头去了等人从片场下班回家直接能吃。  
金宇硕回“家”第一件事，脱了鞋之后给曹承衍一个拥抱，然后开始絮絮叨叨绘声绘色描绘片场见闻，讲到好笑处手里握着鸡爪手舞足蹈地非得提问还要曹承衍应答，曹承衍捏着他的肩按摩边点头应和。  
节目第一期播出后整个热搜榜竟被吃瓜群众和粉丝刷了整整五条——  
“承硕的现实生活太甜了我今天也在柠檬”  
“嫁人要嫁曹承衍，娶妻当娶金宇硕”  
“金宇硕是男的”  
“想成为被衍衍去骨剥皮被金鱼吃掉的那只鸡爪”  
“致我们的初恋，总有一天会像承硕一样幸福”

金宇硕拿着手机躲在摄像盲区和曹承衍吐槽：“这第三条和第五条到底是什么鬼？我怎么就不是男的了。”  
有了“约法三章”之后，两个人之间形成了一种无形中的协议平衡，现在他甚至可以和曹承衍正常讲话插科打诨，距离保持得刚刚好，不近不远，不亲昵也不陌生。

曹承衍看了一眼热搜，“第三条是为了回第二条吧。”  
然后他又问：“我没别的意思，问问你的初恋？”

金宇硕噎了一下，心想我总不能告诉你我第一个喜欢的人是你，但我们俩当年没好结果。  
只能折衷了一点，委婉地说：“反正没演出来这么甜就是了。”

说完也不知道想到了什么，也许是嘲笑曾经的怯懦，又或许是无法释怀遗憾，他轻笑了一声，长长的睫毛扇了扇，在脸上留了阴影又消失，他抬头对曹承衍一字一句说：“最开始的时候确实是无时不刻不想要靠近的。但是你知道有些人，其实并没那么勇敢，总想要反反复复试探下对方的真假虚实。试探着试探着，没收到想要的回应，就再也不敢往前迈步靠近了。”

【12】  
合宿快接近尾声的时候，金宇硕连续拍了四天雨中戏和夜戏。天气正在转凉，曹承衍的车从外地接他回来时，他已然发烧病了起来。

“真的不去医院？”  
“不去。”冰凉的玻璃降温效果似乎很好的样子，他把头贴在车窗上，“过下个收费站的时候我要冰宝帖。”  
“嗯，到时候我去给你买。吃药了没？”  
“……”金宇硕皱皱眉头，并不是很想睁开眼，“吃了两粒感冒药，我困死了让我睡会。”说着整个人在椅子上缩成了小小一团，拿背对着曹承衍。

曹承衍叹了口气，伸手把后排座位上备好的毯子盖在他身上，又把车载空调的风调小了一些，看看人好像呼吸稳定睡着了的样子，再偷偷把脑袋摆到自己肩上靠好。  
金宇硕呼吸深深浅浅地，面色潮红，过了一会，他并没睁开眼，只是用已经哑了的喉咙轻轻吐了两句气音——  
“曹承衍你演技真的很差。”  
“今天车上没有摄像头，不需要这样的。”

曹承衍没动。  
“这样挺好的。”他回答道，“你睡你的，等会去给你买冰宝帖降温。”

“还有几天结束？”金宇硕勉强睁开了眼，“没必要这样，这样我会困扰的。”  
他坐起身，有些沉重的脑袋离开了曹承衍的肩膀，视线收拢到在自己身上的毯子上，“你到底有多少是真心，有多少是演戏？”

“还是你演技太高超骗过了我，从头到尾都在演戏？”  
“我会当真的。”  
“可我真的一点都不想再当真了，我只想演完这出戏就走而已。”他转头看曹承衍。

他这时都快烧得迷迷糊糊的了，只清楚曹承衍盯着他看了很久，牙缝里挤了一句：“你就当我在陪你演吧。”  
“那你干嘛陪我演？”  
“行，好，是我太在意了。你当我什么都没说过。”他翻了个身对着车窗，干脆把毯子拉过头顶，“现在就算摄像头拍着也不怕了，反正看不见我的脸。我要睡觉，睡一觉起来就什么都不记得了。”

【13】  
合住结束那天金宇硕的感冒接近好转，他还带点鼻音，对着屋里一个两个三个四个摄像头一个个说再见，曹承衍拖着箱子在大门口等他。  
最后的最后总要营业一下吧？他这么想着，准备跳到玄关给对方一个抱抱。

曹承衍眼疾手快，一把直接把他捞进怀里亲了一口。  
事情发生得太突然，等金宇硕想要挣开的时候都已经在对方怀里，嘴唇都被啃得有些红肿了起来。  
算了，做戏总要做全套的。他这么安慰自己。反正以前也没亲过，结束了亲一口也算补偿我了。

曹承衍抱着他往后退了一步，然后转过身直接把他压在了大门门板上。  
金宇硕记性很好，图纸是他画完给曹承衍的，他当然记得，“这里是摄像盲区，不拍了吗？”  
曹承衍往前逼近了一步，有些灼热的气息缠绵着绕在了他脸的周围，“我现在要讲一件事情。”  
他抬眼看曹承衍，这个壁咚的姿势让他的活动范围受限，没有后退区域，心里不是很舒适，“不能出门再说吗？结束了说什么都好，现在可是很有可能被拍进去的。”他小小声提醒对方。

曹承衍摇了摇头。  
“我等不到结束了。”  
“金宇硕，你说过我演技很差。”  
“其实我根本没在演，全是真的。”

金宇硕花了几秒理解了他的意思，“可是你……图什么?”  
拜托了别再给我希望了。

撑在门板上的手握成了拳头，“那你呢，又是图什么？”  
“我，我帮助老同学啊。”他舌头差点打结。  
“那老同学有个忙要你再帮一帮，你愿不愿意听。”  
“我没时间。”金宇硕推开他，“我要去赶下个通告了，有空再说。”

【14】  
节目最后一期播出时又喜提热搜趋势，明晃晃刷了一个第一名“曹承衍金宇硕快结婚”。金宇硕久违地登上自己的sns账号，发现论五位数计算的艾特都在转发那天的“惊天一吻”说看见了爱情，妈粉们嘱咐他要好好珍惜感情，甚至还有曹承衍的粉丝给他留言请他好好照顾他们小草。  
营业结束我们都变成熟悉的陌生人了。他哭笑不得地拿着手机。这是第几天？只要没有狗仔没有通告，打死我都不会主动联系曹承衍的。

与此同时，曹承衍的新专辑顺利发行，他最近忙于各个电视台电台穿梭打歌。  
金宇硕有天下戏，司机正在听交通台的一档情感类节目，主持人问道：“那请我们的嘉宾回答一下这个话题，请问曹承衍先生，你觉得暗恋和明恋有什么区别吗？你更倾向于哪种？”

他本来在车上打盹，接下来的回答让他一晃一晃差点撞上车玻璃的脑袋一瞬间清醒。  
“差一句‘我喜欢你’。要记得一句话‘失之毫厘，谬以千里’，如果还年轻的话一定要握着满当当的勇气去告诉对方，别错过了。”

他“嗤”地冷笑了一声，“哪里是差一句‘喜欢你啊’，曹承衍。你说过的，只不过你不记得了，还说自己记性好。”  
惊得一旁的经纪人火速发了条短信出去。

【15】  
李翰洁好不容易回次国，约了曹承衍相聚酒吧唠嗑，没想到不知道是因为自己一直在叨叨没顾上喝酒还是曹承衍有心事，他叨累了停下的时候，曹承衍几乎已经醉成了一滩烂泥。  
他酒店定了单人间，长期在海外工作没有在本地置办房产，一时很是为难。只好伸手上下掏出了曹承衍的手机，照着通讯录里唯一存了的那个号码拨了过去。

电话响了两声被接通了，他张口就来：“我说这位曹承衍的小宝贝，你欧巴喝醉了，麻烦你到POOL酒吧来接一下他回家。别骂他别骂他，今天你李哥回国，一高兴喝多了对不起你啊……”  
金宇硕才洗完澡，头发都还没吹干，听了两句总算反应过来对面是谁，他问：“李翰洁？你回来了？”  
“……金宇硕？”李翰洁像是从自己的酒杯里看见了怪物一般，“你们好啦？不纠结了？”

什么鬼？  
金宇硕皱皱眉，不打算再和老同学纠结这没营养的话题，“在哪里？POOL吗？”  
“嗯，85号桌，进门左转再右转。”  
“好，你也少喝点。”  
“哎别提，我都还没开始喝呢……你说这人不行就不行吧瞎来什么呢，这酒量好几年了也没个长进……”  
“挂了，等会过来。”金宇硕不想再听他唠叨。

等他的时间里，李翰洁刷起了国内热搜。  
“呵，好家伙，你们俩这么激烈啊？怎么感觉每天都在上热搜。”金宇硕风尘仆仆赶来时，他正在看有个八卦号扒皮“金宇硕与曹承衍不得不说的纠葛过去”，“这都什么人爆的料啊，有些还挺真的。”  
“上了37次双人的热搜，还有17次曹承衍单人的，12次我的，5次没直接写名字的。”  
“你怎么记这么清楚。”李翰洁哑然。  
“以后清算会用到，所以特地记了。”  
李翰洁背后一凉，直觉想说你们天蝎座真可怕，合着这都等着之后万一分手了报仇啊……他还没来得及咽下这口酒动嘴皮子，只听金宇硕十分艰难地把人扶起来之后很小声地在他耳边说了句：“热搜那些都是正常营业而已，其他什么都没有。”  
“啥，你们俩还需要营业？？”  
“他给我的新剧唱了OST，公司要我们营业炒作一下，很奇怪吗？”  
李翰洁一副看见外星人的反应，他手里的酒杯转了一圈，实在没忍住问出了口：“你们俩没真在一起？这家伙什么都没跟你说？”  
金宇硕皱眉，酒吧里鱼龙混杂，他怕有记者尾随听到些不该听的：“都官宣成这样了你觉得呢？我要带他回去了，太沉了……”  
“我帮你。”

两个人把曹承衍搬上了金宇硕的车，金宇硕找了半天没找到曹承衍家的钥匙，才恍惚记起之前他们是住在一起的，曹承衍并没告诉过他他家在哪儿。  
拉去酒店肯定不合适，万一被记者拍到明天又要上热搜。

“算了，我直接带他回去吧。”他按了按太阳穴，“睡一晚上也不是什么大事。”  
他左右确认了十米以内没有人烟，为了防止老同学误会，只好拦住想走回酒店的李翰洁，“我和他真的一点关系都没有，营业而已。”  
李翰洁一副一晚上我得见几次鬼的表情，“你说你们俩是真的我也就算了，曹承衍手机给你存了个酸不拉几的‘我的宝贝’，我还以为哪个大美女了一接电话是你，你现在告诉我你们什么都没有，谁信？”  
醉鬼在车后座翻了个身，金宇硕怕他摔下座椅，特地打开车门把人扶了回去，“信不信随你。”  
“哎，得了吧金宇硕啊。他都喜欢你这么多年了，你要是不喜欢他就别撩他了不行吗？”  
这一下简直在金宇硕心里炸了个深水炸弹，他几乎条件反射仿佛刺猬自保，连声音都拔尖了一些，“谁撩谁？”一瞬间老的新的，那些他曾经被曹承衍撩得动了心的证据全涌了上来，他语气愤懑，“是谁装喝醉说喜欢？是谁亲过了做过了翻脸还能说我们做朋友我在陪你演戏？是谁找了八卦杂拍图买热搜回头节目结束了一个电话都不打给我的？还真以为我还是小孩子啊，不想说不愿意承诺那就了断吧，他不累我都累了。”  
他回身拉开车门，“不管怎么样今天先在我那睡一晚吧，明早我会记得跟他好好聊一聊的，你也早点回去休息，别喝太多了在首尔没亲没故的，到时候也没人来接你。”  
李翰洁被金宇硕的毒舌噎到差点一口气没上来，他语速飞快地在对方一脚油门踩下去前给老同学补了最后一句抢救：“你们还是找个时间好好聊聊吧，别总是带那么多刺堵得人说不出话来。你看曹承衍平时话多，其实不太愿意讲真心话的，他更喜欢实际行动。”

金宇硕的车扬长而去。  
他也不是傻子，同住那一个月的时间曹承衍做了什么他都记得。不管是下片场回去看到的生日蛋糕，还是生病被从车里抱回房间，又或者曹承衍见缝插针能点外卖时都会给他加上的鸡爪，去片场路上忘带镜子有人偷偷备在手包夹层里。  
他说，如果遇到灾难，只带走三样东西的话，会带上钱包手机和金宇硕。钱包用来应付生存，手机用来和外界联络，带上金宇硕不需要理由。  
他说，他演技很差所以根本没在演。

红灯的时候，金宇硕从后视镜里看了看后座上那人。  
曹承衍啊曹承衍，没在演的意思是，你是当真的咯？

【16】  
曹承衍醒来的时候头痛欲裂，他眯着眼发誓再也不装什么艺术青年灌醉自己，想不开还不如去健身房砸沙包，虽然累但好歹不会头痛到想放弃思考。

金宇硕睡衣外面披了件红色的开衫，带着圆框眼镜，打开房门给他送蜂蜜水。  
“醒了？”他把蜂蜜水搁在床头柜上“昨晚喝得可真醉。”

小金总随手拖了把椅子双手抱胸坐在床边，“昨晚吐了三次，弄脏了我两条床单一根地毯，进浴室整个人昏迷不醒碰碎了我一个杯子两把牙刷，弄脏了马桶踢翻了垃圾桶。曹承衍，说说吧，你没什么话要对我讲吗？”  
“两把牙刷？”  
“你抓的什么重点？我一个人刷两把不行吗？”  
“你收拾到几点？”  
得不到想要的答案，金宇硕气得咬了咬自己的嘴皮，心想我一晚上没睡呢你倒是给我回答问题啊，“曹承衍，你就真的没别的话要讲？”  
他恨铁不成钢。  
“昨晚我遇到了李翰洁。”  
曹承衍想，正常，既然接了我回家，我又是和翰洁喝的酒，金宇硕遇到李翰洁很正常。  
“他跟我说了些事。”  
金宇硕琥珀色的眼睛眯了起来，“听说曹大歌手虽然平时话很多但一直都讲不到点子上，我今天早上没通告，可以听你好好讲讲。”  
“李翰洁还跟我说你不会讲话，更喜欢实际行动。我还挺想问问有人喝醉了之后抱着人说我喜欢你我们在一起，第二天就跟失忆了一样见面就跑再也不见的，是哪门子的实际行动？”  
“还有上个月上节目，买过的那几个八卦号和热搜，你没事替我买单人热搜艹什么可爱傲娇人设呢？我是这种人嘛，我人称暴躁小金总出了名的嘴毒心硬油盐不进好吗？我在片场骂后辈不入戏你没见过吗？我怼经纪人你不知道吗？我发起脾气来连公司都能直接怼，曹承衍，我警告你别惹我，我真的一点都不好惹。”

“我就给你最后一次机会，你不说我们就玩完拉倒。”  
“说话，我等着呢。”

【17】  
曹承衍终于开口讲了清醒之后的第一句话。  
也不知道是自嘲还是想到了什么好笑的过往，他笑了笑，声音低低地：“怎么老是在最糟糕的时候要讲这些话……”

金宇硕起身绕过床打开了遮光窗帘，阳光透过白色的沙质窗帘撒了进来，突然变强的光线让视线追着金宇硕的曹承衍眯起了眼——  
“我说宇硕啊，最后一次机会留给最重要的那句话的话……”他顿了顿，咽了口口水清了下冒烟的嗓子，“我们谈恋爱吧。”

【18】  
金宇硕想过千千万万种场景对话，应该从什么样刁钻的角度怼得曹承衍那张能说会道的嘴皮子说不出话来，好让自己泄些火气变得好过一些。  
临了真的听到时，那燃烧的气焰瞬间就熄灭了去，好似被和缓的小河淌水抚平了尖刺与棱角。

他想，果然喜欢人会吃亏的。  
吃亏到对方给颗糖，他连积攒了好几年的陈年旧气都能瞬间烟消云散。

但他又不愿意这么容易就被一句话打发，做一只被顺毛抚平的刺猬。心里那点好胜心总归像鬼祟一样，推搡着他要去戳一戳曹承衍的软肋。  
他跨了条腿上床跪坐在曹承衍边上，双人床凹下了一个坑，他整个人为了保持平衡歪了一歪，曹承衍赶忙伸手去扶他。

“呐，就算我们是从今天开始准备确认关系，你也总是要给我坦白一下前缘情史的，调查户口。”  
“我就喜欢过你一个。”  
金宇硕脸上在烧，嘴上依然不饶人：“说什么瞎话，念大学时侯明明说过喜欢我们系最漂亮那个……”  
他突然自己噎了一下。  
曹承衍乖巧坐着点头附和，“是你最好看啊。”  
“你是不是喝醉了不记得自己说过什么话？”  
“我记得。”  
“那怎么敢第二天看见我就躲？”  
“你说，‘曹承衍应该也是喜欢女孩子的吧’，我想大概你……”

“呀！曹承衍！”他伸手打了一下对方藏在被子下的大腿，“你是傻子吗？”  
想了想又被年轻时候的自己气笑了，“算了我大概也是个傻子。”

曹承衍扑哧地笑了一声，挠了挠自己睡成了鸡窝一样的头发，“我想和自己和解，”温柔的视线抚平了金宇硕少有的毛躁，“可以抱抱你吗？”

【19】  
你知道吗。

其实嘴硬的人心里也是很柔软的。  
他们习惯给自己罩上透明的金钟罩，虽然都渴望和对方接触，指尖碰到了又担心距离过近受到伤害而收回，来来去去的拉扯里消磨了耐心与勇气。  
怯懦着，沉默着，差点就要失之交臂的时候，  
幸好还有人有最后那点勇气试探，  
幸好两个人年岁渐长不愿意再失去，  
才能自己和自己和解，双方和对方和解。

拥抱温暖而美好，是晨间阳光里幸福的味道。

【20】  
金宇硕和曹承衍又上热搜了。  
一上上了俩：“曹承衍深夜酒醉，金宇硕扛人回家”和“顶流CP售后，真爱or营业？”

金宇硕嘴里叼着鸡蛋土司，一手接过了曹承衍递来的牛奶。  
他盘腿坐在沙发上，正低头刷热搜。  
嘴里咬着东西含含糊糊地念叨着，曹承衍接了那片土司才听清楚，“怎么老要猜是不是真爱，就营业了怎么了啊？”  
他举起手机“咔”地拍了张曹承衍咬土司的照片发sns——  
“#顶流CP售后，真爱or营业#喝醉酒的人只配吃我剩下的。”

发完手机往沙发上一丢，穿上拖鞋踢踢踏踏地蹦着去餐桌拿煎蛋，“承衍，等下经纪人电话你接。”  
曹承衍从沙发缝里捞出来了金宇硕的手机，“好，你过来把牛奶喝了。”  
“不要，不喝，我要吃鸡爪。”

他无奈地笑，划开屏幕听金宇硕经纪人唠叨：“哥！你怎么能乱发东西呢？到底真的假的啊我要去花钱压热搜吗？一大早能给点好事儿吗宇硕哥，咱这两个月上的热搜比你拿年度大奖时候上的还多了您这是要去结婚吗？这也太为难人家曹歌手了吧，这可怎么办人家看见了会怎么说你啊？！”  
曹承衍一口面包咽了下去，视线里金宇硕穿着红色开衫整个人俯在椅背上扒拉着橙黄色的蛋，隐在圆眼镜后的眼睛大大的，像猫儿一样纯良无辜又认真地看着盘子里那颗已经被捣烂的鸡蛋。右脚往后一翘一翘的，似乎有些节奏感，感觉还能配得上自己新歌的旋律。他咳了一声清嗓子，对经纪人说：“我觉得挺可爱的，结婚在考虑，要从长计议，不劳费心。”

挂了电话他上了自己的sns，发了条纯文字：“营业一下，红色开衫+睡衣世界第一可爱，新歌准备好了。”

【21】一个番外段子（搞笑用的x）  
李翰洁休假结束准备离开首尔的前一天晚上，约了曹承衍吃饭。  
两个人稍微小酌了几杯，曹承衍一直盯着手上手机，时不时打字回复几句，嘴角挂着的弧度让老朋友恶寒：“我说曹承衍，你能别这么恶心吗？大男人浑身上下一股粉红棉花糖的味道。”  
“宇硕说他在附近和朋友买东西，等会一起回家。”  
李翰洁嫌弃他：“哎一古人家都是妻管严，你是鱼管严吗？酒也不喝几口，吃顿饭老拿着手机点点点的。”  
“你孤家寡人你不懂。”曹承衍向他展示了下手机屏幕，“新拍的大头贴，要我把他的联系人头像换了。”  
“害你腻不腻啊，‘曹承衍的宝贝’，天哪你怎么会是这种人。”  
“现在改了，”曹承衍抬头看他一眼，u快速打了几个字按了确认，“是‘世界上最可爱的小金鱼’。”

“承衍？”金宇硕在店门口张望了两眼，找到桌子进来坐下，“给你补了上次你说还不错的那个洗衣液，牙刷换了，我用的那个你上次牙龈出血了给你换了软毛……”  
“行行行好好好，你们俩继续，我走了。”李翰洁听不下去。

“哎呀翰洁啊，我开车来的今天可以送你回酒店。”  
“不了！！”


End file.
